Caramella
Caramella is a villain/anti-hero from the Chub series. She has had a strong career in crime attempting to be a super-villain with her schemes usually involving sugar and making people fat. Due to the nature of her plans, Caramella and The Chub have an unlikely friendship and occasional romance. History Caramella’s backstory is largely kept to herself but there is some of her personal history that she has revealed. She moved to Thyke during her teenage years and both of her parents found work in the “Thick co. Chubby bar“ factory. Carmella ended up working at the company herself and became involved in the creative team designing new products. She was responsible for designing the “Chubby Caramel“ As well as others such as the “Chubby Mint” & ”Big Fat Chubby bar” Her supposed “turn to crime“ occurred when she changed the recepie of the whole “Chubby bar“ range, raising the sugar levels of each product far beyond what is a legally acceptable quantity in order to cause the population to gradually get fatter as a result. it is not really clear why she did this as doing so would not really have impacted anything. Instead, after a few months she was found out and fired from her position. And fined a sizeable figure for breaking trade standard laws. Since then she has declared herself a super villain and conducts other obscure schemes involving fattening the general public, often being stopped by the Chub, and being let go after being told not to do it again. At the most, she is sometimes made to spend a night in a jail cell or pay an arbitrary fee as an incentive to leave petty crime behind her.. but this tactic never works on her as her only goals seem to revolve around being seen as a villain and make people fat. Apperance Caramella has a slender figure with shapely curves. She also has a conventionally beautiful face and long straight brown hair. Her costume is a full body skin-tight catsuit, a few variations of this exist made of latex, velvet & leather, but the latex version is the most commonly worn by her, This costume is glossy brown with white fur accenting it. Her costume is completed with matching high heeled boots & a cane. Powers & Abilities She doesn’t really have much in the way of conventional powers, but consuming copious amounts of sugar seems to give her an excessive energy boost. She also seems to be immune to weight gain and diabetes. She seems to be reasonably adept at physical combat, capable of holding her own in a fight against multiple opponent. Trivia * There is evidence to suggest that she is a “feeder” based in her romantic attraction to the Chub and her insistence on trying to fatten him and everyone else. * She is the only villain that the Chub frequently let’s go. Generally it is because her crimes have little impact and the law barely recognises her as a threat. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Chub Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Thyke Residents Category:The Chub